


Flirt

by AlineLovelace



Series: X-Files MSR [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, inspired by part of a veronica mars s4 episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlineLovelace/pseuds/AlineLovelace
Summary: Scully shows up late to meet Mulder at a bar only to find several women drooling over him.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: X-Files MSR [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997569
Kudos: 49





	Flirt

Scully watches as Mulder sits at the bar nonchalantly. He rests his elbow on the counter and checks his watch. Scully knows she’s running late, a rare occasion. But her neighbor’s kid was selling Girl Scout cookies and she was pressured into buying a few boxes. 

Mulder orders a drink and stares off into space, looking deep in thought. A woman entering with her friend pauses next to Scully by the bar entrance. “Do you see that guy over there?” she asks her friend. “Isn’t he sexy?” 

Her friend nods enthusiastically. “He’s obviously smart, look at him, you can just tell he’s thinking about something smart.” 

Scully resists the urge to roll her eyes. “He does look pretty cute,” she comments. 

Both women turn to look at her, unaware she was even standing there. Their looks turns to brief disdain before flashing into fake smiles. Scully knows she’s older than these women, probably by ten years. She knows they’re thinking she can’t land a man like Mulder. “Mhm,” the woman acknowledges her to be polite. 

Her friend bites her bottom lip. “I should go talk to him.” 

The woman elbows her friend. “Get in line, bitch.” 

Scully clears her throat before either of the women can move any closer to Mulder. “Hey,” she calls out to him. 

He turns around at the sound of her voice. A lopsided grin spreads across his face and he walks over to the women. “You’re wearing a suit,” Scully says. “You must have a really important job.” 

The two women with her bob their heads up and down, wholeheartedly agreeing with her. As soon as Mulder approached them, they were rendered mute, too intimidated to speak to him. 

“The job is only as important as the man,” he replies, adjusting his tie. 

Scully can’t help but scoff. Mulder raises an eyebrow at her. “I bet you’re strong too,” she continues regaining her composure. 

He flexes a bicep and both women swoon. “I’d love to see your abs.” Scully smiles coyly. “If they’re as impressive as your biceps.” 

Mulder takes a step closer to her so he’s towering over her. The women’s mouths drop open, shocked that this woman who isn’t twenty something years old can land a man like Mulder. “I think I’ll take you up on that offer,” he answers, voice gravelly. 

“I live right down the street,” the woman interjects. “We wouldn’t even have to get a cab.” 

“I’ll make out with you in the cab,” Scully offers. 

“Sold.” 

Mulder leans down, cupping her face with his hand. His lips brush against hers, and she shivers. Her eyelids flutter shut as his lips meet hers for a chaste kiss. “Bedroom. Now.” he whispers in her ear. 

“I’m parked right out front,” she replies. 

She hands him her keys and he ventures outside to find her car. “Bye, better luck next time,” she taunts the women. 

Scully turns on her heel and exits the bar. Behind her, the women whisper angrily, “Who does she think she is?” and “How didn’t we get him first?” 

Scully ignores them, meeting Mulder at her car. “Ready to head back to my place?” 

He nods. “Obviously.” 

She laces her fingers with his. “Those women didn’t stand a chance,” Mulder murmurs, his breath tickling her ear.


End file.
